Scooping Room
Were you looking for Circus Control or Control Module from the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location? The Scooping Room is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''in which the Scooper is held, a machine used to remove the endoskeleton from an animatronic. It was also used to kill the player. Appearance The room consists of two large windows, a camera hanging on the left side, and a square-pattern floor. In the middle of the two windows lies the scooper. It moves only in a front line. Through the entire time, lights go in and out. Purpose of "The Scooper" The Scooper, as the name states, is a machine designed by William Afton to take out the endoskeletons of the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics as an aid for maintenance. It is theorized that it was also used to remove children from the animatronics (specifically Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy) after they murder and enclose kids in their stomachs at birthday parties, to destroy the evidence of the murders. In this case of Eggs Benedict, his innards were removed using the Scooper and his skin is used to disguise Ennard. In Game The Scooping Room is first introduced in Night 4, being the location of which the night takes place. Circus Baby explains that the Scooper Room contains a machine called the "Scooper", bantering that it sounds like something that would be used for ice cream. Of course, this isn't its actual purpose and in fact has a much more brutal use as revealed in Night 5. The Scooping Room can be accessed in Night 5, by following the directions of Ennard's (through Circus Baby) voice. Here, you can see the remains of the outer shells of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon and Funtime Foxy. Ennard slowly appears through the window, and Ennard reveals that they brought the player there so that the animatronics could use their body as a disguise to escape. Ennard then uses the Scooper to remove the player's skeleton and killing him, ending the night and resulting in the Real Ending. Sounds ''The Sound of Ballora getting Scooped on Night 4. WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- The Sound of The Player getting scooped on Night 5 in the Real Ending. WARNING! MILDLY LOUD! Gallery Bscoop.JPG|Ballora in the Scooping Room on Night 4. 843.png|The Scooper about to be used. The Scooper.gif|Animation of the Scooper in action, as seen on Night 4. BalloraScoop.gif|Ballora being scooped|link=Ballora Scooping Room Camera.gif|Camera watching Ballora being scooped. EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard watching the player in the Scooping Room behind a window Scooping Room-Scooper (Noche 5)-Sister Location.gif|The Scooper scooping the player. 1436.png|The blood screen showing at the exact moment the scooper hits the player. 1438.png|The screen fading red after the player gets scooped. Trivia * There's an unknown reason why Bidybabs and Minireenas did not get scooped. ** It could be that they are too small, and the Scooper could damage their outer body shell. *** But this wouldn't make much sense either because Bon-Bon is seen laying on the floor, scooped. * Circus Baby was not shown in the Scooping Room, although Ennard mentioned that they have been here today. * At the right side of the 'window' you can see that Ennard is watching you about to get scooped. * Night 4 takes place in the Scooping Room, although it is strange that the Minireenas are present. * On Night 4 if you look down when Ballora is about to get scooped you can see the Scooper in action scooping Ballora. Category:Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Mechanics Category:Endings Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:FNaF Category:HandUnit